Tales of Otami Kogitsune Book 1
by Akane Yokutsu
Summary: Another Summarry in fanfic This is my FIRST EVER fanfic, and I wanted it to be an OCxIshida. IshiTami. Spoilers for the Soul Society Arc, this is only the first book. Um... I am very bad at summarries so read inside for the REAL sumamry. Lol. Enjoy!


**//Author's Notes\\**Hi! I'm back from the dead with my first ever fan fiction! A Bleach fan fiction! Yay! :D So as my first story I am gonna keep it simple and summarize a little for you:

So in the prologue, for those of you who ever read the first page of "Hiroshima" by John Hersey, you should notice it starts a couple days (I think and hope I am right) after the bomb hit them. Specifically on page 8-10. One of those. Meaning, to clear some questions which might be some spoilers, Otami seemed to have died at a young age when Dr. Fujii's hospital fell into the Kyo river. In other words, she was playing near the river and the hospital fell on her. Now I know she says near Mr. Tanimoto house and near his house or sort of next to it is the Kyo river. So yeah... enough with my stupid spoilers.

Go read it! And please tell me what you think. This is my first fan fiction ever and I want CRITICISM! Mean, nice, HARSH, and... yeah so.. Read and review?

**//Disclaimer\\** What fangirl does not do this? I disclaim Bleach and all its characters for it belongs to Tite Kubo and publisher Shonen Jump. I also disclaim all official places of Bleach and Hiroshima's characters. Except... they are not characters they were real people. I disclaim Open Office as well.

**//Claimers\\** I claim all OC (so far Otami and Ellenor) and this idea as well as the fan fiction. I also claim the fact that I can't think if there is anything else to claim... probably not.

**//Updated...\\**This fan fiction will not be updated _too_ often due to current problems (my summer vacation is no longer a summer vacation). The most often it will be updated might as well be:

Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes Monday and maybe Wednesday and Friday.

BUT NOTE: I am not updating by chapter... if I do this right, I will write until my time is up (I time myself to see how fast I can come up with ideas). Then submit. So I am yo submit this half of the Prologue and give the rest later as I time myself again.

Also, when it is updated I will... hmm... I will put an * next to the beginning of updated parts. Ok thank you! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

It was the strangest thing to Otami. Just a few moments ago, she saw a bright yellow orange flash and her local hospital's house tumble into the Kyo river. And now she seems to have landed in a small forest-like area where she sees no more and no less than 5 people wandering about in ragged clothes. Well... most of them. There was one person that stood a few yards across from Otami. This person's skin was flawless and white, they seemed to wear a black, traditional kimono accompanied by white. Otami stared at this person as they were her neighbor, that always stared at whatever was ahead of her.

Otami flinched and tumbled backward when she saw that "they" drew closer. She stopped only a few inches and picked up Otami then carried her as she were this person's child. Otami was a bit scared as she studied this person's facial features. Green eyes and orange hair, the flawless skin seems to be flawed with a birth mark after all. Judging by the length of this person's hair, Otami thought, 'Girl'. But this couldn't be one so young. She looked more at the age of 16 or 17 possibly.

"Hello, there," she began, "I'm Ellenor. What's your name?" Otami felt a little safer just by hearing the tone of Ellenor's voice. "M-my name is Otami." she replied with a kid-ish-like voice. "What a cute name! Nice to meet ya, Otami. Do you have any idea how you got here? Just making sure, to be safe."

Now that Otami thought about it. She had no exact answer for this, not that a person her age would think of something that just happened so fast, just like that.

"U-um... I was playing near Tanimoto-san's house and then the hospital um... It-it fell into the water! And... and then... I.. I don't know!" Otami panicked at the question. She had a habit of answering everything she was asked correctly, which only made this worse as she thought there was an incorrect answer.

Ellenor stared a bit in shock, "So... the hospital fell on you?"


End file.
